


Crumbling Down

by JLSigman



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:56:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLSigman/pseuds/JLSigman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Final Fantasy VII, Reeve: the fall of Sector 7 – It shouldn't be like this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crumbling Down

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted Nov 17, 2009](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/areyougame/84618.html)

There was nothing he could do, and that hurt most of all.

Reeve had only heard about the plan to drop the plate a few moments ago, overhearing Reno's voice as they passed in the hallway. For a moment Reeve had frozen in shock, not wanting to believe that something this horrific was anything more than the Turk shooting his mouth off again. Several frantic phone calls soon had him throwing up in his office trash can.

After he washed out his mouth in the bathroom, he went to find a place in the Shinra building where he could watch it happen. That was his penance for not being able to save anyone. So he stood in silence, hands clenched at his sides, tears running into his beard, and watched the plate kill untold thousands of people as it crashed down.

It was then that he decided he hated, and that he had to do something to make it right.


End file.
